William Weasley is annoyed
by rojekera
Summary: William Weasley's queries to his family on why Ginny is crying, causes changes.


William Weasley is annoyed

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world, JKR however does.

William (Bill) Weasley was upset. His favorite sister, his only sister actually, was looking unhappy and crying often. It was only the second day that the family had been in Egypt, and she looked as if she had been crying even before she reached Egypt.

Bill called out to his brothers Percy, the twins and Ron and asked them to accompany him to his bedroom, he figured one or more of them was responsible and he was going to find out who was responsible, and make the guilty party suffer. As the last person entered the bedroom, he took out his wand, sealed the door and cast some privacy charms, so no noise would escape the room. He then turned to his brothers and asked them who was making Ginny cry. They all looked guilty. He turned to Percy and asked him to explain what was going on, Percy looked at Ron, he spun and raised his wand to hex Ron, when Percy and the twins shouted no. He paused and asked Ron why he should not be hexed.

Ron quickly responded that none of them had upset Ginny, a twin added quietly, that they had done nothing to stop her being hurt. Bill looked at Percy now and in a very cold voice, asked him what they were talking about. Percy again looked at Ron, but quickly said that Ron knew the most of all of them what happened to Ginny. Ron told the story of his second year, Ginny's first, the petrification of students, the warnings on the wall, Harry being revealed as a parselmouth. Hermione realising that the petrifications were caused by a basilisk. Ginny being taken into the Chamber of Secrets and he and Harry taking Lockhart to rescue her, when Harry figured out a possible entrance to the Chamber. He then admitted that he and Harry were separated and Harry going onward on his own. Then Harry's return with Ginny, a diary with a hole in it, a sword, a hat and Dumbledore's phoenix. He then stated that upon their return to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore had asked how Voldemort had possessed Ginny when he was supposed to be in Albania, Harry had stated that it was a young Voldemort, who had done it via the diary.

Bill looked at him and asked him if he knew what Dumbledore meant by Voldemort being in Albania, Ron answered by saying that Voldemort had been in the school in his first year and had been chased away by Harry. Bill nodded as if that statement meant something to him, he then asked Ron if Dumbledore explained what the diary was, Ron thought for a while and said no, not to him, but that Dumbledore had kept Harry back after he sent the Weasleys and Lockhart to the hospital wing.

Bill looked at them while he thought about what Ron had said, he turned to the door and took down his charms and asked them to follow him, as he wants to talk to the whole family together. He called his parents and Ginny, and they met in the kitchen. He hugged Ginny and told her that because she was unhappy he had asked her brothers what was going on, he then summarised what Ron had said. He asked her if she had anything to add. She said no, as she was unconscious most of time she was in the Chamber, said the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was Riddle coming out of the diary, when Harry woke her up, he was gone, the diary had a hole in it and the basilisk was dead.

Bill made it clear that he was not blaming her, but he wanted to help her get over the events. He said that the only person he blamed was Dumbledore as he should have done more. He then asked his parents what Dumbledore had told them about the diary. They said nothing beyond that it was Voldemort's when he was young and it was cursed to possess the user. Bill shook his head, and cussed Dumbledore in his mind.

He looked at the rest of his family and stated that they needed to talk with both Harry and Dumbledore and that Ginny needed some professional help to get over the possession, rest at home was not enough, if the diary was what he thought it was. The vacation was over as everyone they needed to see was in England.

Before they left however he wanted to show them a simple spell that could reveal if an object was dangerous, he looked around and saw Scabbers sleeping on Ron's leg, he asked Ron to place him on the floor and cast the spell, enunciating the words carefully and demonstrating the wand movement. To his surprise he got a positive response. He promptly stunned Scabbers and looked at him carefully. He asked Percy, how old he was, Percy thought for a while and said that he had found him when Ginny was just a few months old, and that he was fully grown when he found him. Bill looked at Scabbers again, rats do not live beyond five years, so then what was he. He cast incarcerous on the rat to tie him up tightly and placed him in a cage he had transfigured out of an old pot. It was even more important now to return to England.

Upon their return to England his first stop was Harry Potter's home. He was not impressed with the Dursley's and asked Harry if he wanted to stay with the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. Harry agreed, packed his belongings and went with him.

Bill's second stop was at the Ministry, where he got his father to introduce him to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a Ms. Amelia Bones. He explained to Ms. Bones that he had two concerns to bring to her. The first was a rat that gave an unusual response to a test for dark magic, a rat that was over eleven years old. He added that the second item was so far a suspicion that he had, concerning the dark lord Voldemort, but he wanted to talk with some other persons first, to confirm his suspicions, which were that he was still alive in some spirit form. He invited her to attend the first meeting, which he stated would be with Harry Potter. He would however have to get permission from Gringott's as the second meeting would be with them. Ms. Bones listened and asked if she could bring another Department Head, Bill responded positively.

That evening Bill got the family together again, with Ms. Bones and a man she introduced only by his title as an Unspeakable. Bill told Harry that he thought the diary was more than just a cursed item and he wanted to know more about what happened, starting with Harry's first year, and his interaction with Voldemort. After hearing him out, with Ms. Bones and the Unspeakable taking notes of Voldemort's possession of Quirell and Ginny, and Dumbledore's knowledge of these events, Bill sighed and said that he was even more convinced now that the diary was what the goblins called a soul jar. He explained that it was created by storing part of your soul in an object, with the intention of keeping the main part of the soul from "passing on" in the event that the original body was destroyed.

He looked at the Ministry personnel to ask if they agreed with his opinion, they nodded. The Unspeakable looked at Harry and added that the question was how many soul jars he had made, as he found it difficult to believe that he would give his only soul jar to a death eater to hold for him, it was more likely that he would hide his jars behind a lot of protection, here he looked at Harry and Ron and added, real protection not like what you faced in your first year.

Bill ended the meeting by stating that he had an appointment with the Goblins the next day and he would ask if the two Ministry officers could attend, here the Unspeakable interrupted him and told him to ask if Harry could attend also. Bill was surprised but agreed, he said that if the Goblins agreed he would advise them of the time for the meeting.

The Ministry officers however did not get up to leave, but stated that they had a statement to make regarding the rat brought in by Bill. Harry looked confused so Bill brought him up to date quickly. Ms. Bones that said that the rat was the animagus form of a person thought to have been killed nearly twelve years ago, one Peter Pettigrew. The name meant nothing to the younger persons but the adults gasped and looked at Harry. Ms. Bones then explained that Pettigrew was a friend of Hary's father, and had been thought killed, along with twelve other persons by another of his father's friends, Sirius Black. Sirius Black had been thrown in Azkabhan for the murders, as well as the betrayal of the Potters to Voldemort, and had been there since. During the initial questioning of Pettigrew, it had been revealed that Pettigrew was both the betrayer and the murderer of the muggles in the street. Black was innocent and should not have been imprisoned.

Bill listened to Ms. Bones and asked her if there was any way bringing Pettigrew to trial could be used against the "imperiused" death eaters. He added when she looked at him, that it would be a great way of getting back at the Malfoys. She thought about it for a moment and admitted that she was uncertain how to do it, but would try, the first step being to keep Pettigrew's presence secret.

The meeting then ended with Bill promising to let them know the goblin's decision about their participation in the meeting.

The next day Bill went and spoke at length with the management of Gringotts. He told them of his finding out about the diary and its possessing his sister, his suspicions as to what it could have been, as it was since destroyed. His talk with Harry Potter and his description of the wraith that had possessed Quirrell and the wraith's boasting of having broken into Gringotts and both the wraith and the spirit from the diary identifying themselves as Voldemort. He then indicated that he wanted permission from Gringott's to let the two Ministry officials meet with Gringott's management to discuss the ramifications of what he had uncovered and how to proceed. He then added that one of the Ministry officials appeared to have the same suspicions that he had, but had also requested that Harry be in the meeting also.

The goblins thanked him for bringing the matter to their attention and asked him to step outside while they discussed his request. Half and hour later they called him back in. They told him they would meet with the Ministry officials, but depending on the information uncovered, they would request a vow of silence on the matters discussed. This general employment oath would cover him, else one would have been requested of him also.

Two days later all the parties gathered in Gringotts, the goblins confirmed that the two Ministry officers were prepared to take a vow to not discuss this meeting with any but the participants, excluding Harry. They agreed but were surprised at Harry's exclusion.

The Goblins explained that Harry was there to test a theory, and would not take part in most of the discussions. They then asked Harry to step into an anteroom with a specialist who would check him to determine if he had suffered any side effects from his adventures.

The discussions then started after he left. The most senior Goblin looked at the Ministry officials and stated that their interpretation of the events that Harry had described were that Riddle was not dead, just disembodied. The reason for his non-death was that he had created anchors for his soul. The question was, did he have more than one. They then looked at the Unspeakable and added that the suspicion was that there was more than one, and he, the unspeakable, suspected that Harry was one. They nodded to the anteroom, and said that, amongst other checks, the specialist was going to resolve that question for them.

The Ministry officers were not surprised at the statement, but added that if there was more than one anchor, the question became how to destroy them. The Goblins asked in surprise if locating them was not the first priority. The Unspeakable smiled, and responded that they had encountered this problem before and had developed a ritual which, once they had access to one anchor, would allow them to destroy of all the anchors, regardless of where they were. The problem however was that the ritual would destroy the objects used to store the anchor also.

There was a pause as the realisation hit as to the significance of Harry's body being an anchor.

The unspeakable continued, if we do not have access to an anchor, we then need to locate one. Also we need to know if the goblins can transfer an anchor to another object without destroying the first object. The goblins were surprised at the question and the unspeakable continued, if Riddle gave one to the Malfoys, then he may have given one to the Lestranges. If so, while they could not remove the object from the vault, if they could transfer it, they were hoping that they could remove the object it was transferred to. The senior Goblin looked at him for a long while then burst out laughing. He agreed that they could transfer the anchor and if a cursed object was found in a vault, removing the curse, to avoid having a Gringott employee affected by the curse, was reasonable and possible. This would also work to Harry's advantage.

He however was curious about why only the Lestrange, and asked what about the Black vaults. Ms. Bones sighed and stated that they recently uncovered evidence that Sirius Black was innocent and that the crimes he was accused of, had been committed by Peter Pettigrew, who was still alive, and a marked Death Eater, whilst Sirius was unmarked. If necessary, they hoped to get his permission to search the Black homes and vaults.

While they were talking, the Goblin specialist came in and gave his report on Harry. While there were some health issues, there were also tracking charms on him, as well as curse damage to his scar. The senior goblin asked him if he could identify the type of curse,he responded no. The senior Goblin nodded and asked him if he could remove the curse and transfer it to another object. He answered he believed he could remove it, but was uncertain about transferring it to another object. The senior goblin told him thank you, they would get back to him regarding Harry's treatment.

After the curse specialist left the meeting resumed. The Goblin answered the unasked question from the others, by stating that Harry did not have a Horcrux, as the specialist had the knowledge to identify one, and had been asked to check for it. The meeting was thus adjourned, with the Goblins promising to search the vaults for another Horcrux, and the Ministry stating that they would proceed with getting access to the Black properties.

A few days later, there was a Wizengamot meeting with the Minister and the Chief Warlock both absent as nothing major was on the agenda and they were on vacation. The last item on the agenda said Ms. Bones, as the Head of Law Enforcement, were two murder trials that she wished to bring before them as a court of law. They agreed, and Peter Pettigrew was brought in.

Ms. Bones started off by stating that the accused was charged with a variety of crimes, accessory to murder, murder and fraud. Because of the first item, he was to be questioned under veritaserum. Once he was dosed, the questions started. His name caused the Wizengamot members to gasp. The acting Chief Warlock asked for silence and for the questioning to continue. The next set of questions showed that he was the secret keeper for the Potters and had given their location to Voldemort, knowing that Voldemort wished to kill the Potter family. He was then asked about his fight with Sirius Black, and he stated that he had cast the spell that caused the explosion which killed the muggles, and had then escaped.

Pettigrew was then asked if he was a marked follower of Voldemort's and which members of Voldemorts followers were aware that he was a marked follower. He then started to give names, amongst them were Malfoy, Snape, several employees of the Ministry and members of the Wizengamot. Ms. Bones promptly ordered the persons named to be arrested on the charge of withholding evidence of a crime and collusion in committing a crime.

She then asked for a verdict to be given regarding the charges Pettigrew was accused of. The remaining Wizengamot members found him guilty and sentenced him to life in Azkhaban.

Bones then called in the second accused, Sirius Black. She stated that he was appealing the conviction that he was in Azkhaban for, the murder of Pettgrew and twelve others, accessory to the murder of the Potter family. She stated that based on the evidence they had just heard from Pettigrew, she was asking that the conviction be overturned. The Wizengamot agreed and freed Black. Bones then asked that no mention of the court proceedings be made until the cases against the persons named by Pettigrew were completed.

Three days later the court convened to hear the cases against Malfoy and others. Again she asked for veritaserum as charges include withholding evidence. She started to question Malfoy by asking if he was aware that Pettigrew was a marked member of Voldemort's gang of Death Eaters. He said yes, she then asked if Sirius Black was a marked member, he said no. She then asked if Sirius Black was an unmarked follower or member, he said no. She then asked if he knew who had revealed the Potter's hiding place to Voldemort, he said yes. She asked him to name the person, he stated Pettigrew. She then asked if he knew that Pettigrew was guilty and Black innocent, why did he not come forward to give evidence to free Black. He stated that he believed that Voldemort would return and he therefore wished to weaken the forces against Voldemort. Bones then asked if he was an imperiused follower, why would he want the forces against Voldemort weakened. His response was that he was not an imperiused follower, but a loyal follower. Bones continued the questioning by asking what else he had done in preparation for Voldemort's return. He stated making up the imperius claim to keep himself and others out of jail, influencing various government employees, including the Minister to pass laws that would benefit Voldemort's agenda and giving a cursed artifact to a Hogwarts student which was supposed to cause the death of muggleborn students and the death of the student he gave it to. Bones asked him how did he influence the Ministry workers. He stated with bribes and pandering to their vanity. She asked him to name the employees he targeted. The current Minister's name topped the list. She then asked him to name the marked and unmarked Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort whom he knew to be out of Azkhaban. Most of the names were the same as Pettigrews, but there were some new names. When asked why he knew more members than Pettigrew, he stated that Pettigrew was an ordinary member, while he was a member of Voldemort's inner circle. Bones then asked if he had committed any murders while in Voldemorts service or since Voldemorts disappearance, he said yes, she also asked if any of them were committed when he was not imperiused, he said yes.

Bones then asked for the additional charges of bribing government employees, murder and attempted murder to be added and asked for a verdict. He was found guilty of all charges and sentenced to life in Azkhaban.

The other trials proceeded in a similar manner. When Snape was tried, he was also asked if he knew Pettigrew to be a follower and Black not being a follower, he said yes. When asked why, as an alleged spy he kept quiet, he stated because he disliked Black. He was then asked what information he gave that saved the lives of any of the persons arranged against Voldemort, he said he could not think of anything. He was asked what information he gave that caused the failure of any of Voldemort plans. He said none. What about information that lead to the conviction of a follower of Voldemort, again none. Bones asked the Wizengamot that Snape's pardon be revoked and that he be questioned on his activities while in Voldemort's service at a later date

A week later the prison population of Azkhaban had been swollen due to a few dozen new arrivals. Neither the Minister or the Dumbledore were happy. In part because they wanted to object, but mainly because they were now under investigation themselves.

Fudge was being investigated for corruption and Dumbledore, officially for perjury, when he stated that Snape was a spy, but unofficially for stupidity. He was already fired as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and as Chief Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Once Ms. Bones started asking him about Quirrell, he realised that his post as Headmaster was also looking shaky

Whilst Dumbledore was sweating thru his questioning, Sirius Black was giving permission for the Black controlled properties and vaults to be searched.

The next meeting with Bill was a happy one, they had discovered two horcruxes, one in the Lestrange vault and one in the London residence of the Blacks. They would now be able to perform the ritual to simultaneously destroy all the horcruxes, and test that it worked, by checking another horcrux. Since there was no reason to delay, the Unspeakables had set up the ritual, and Madam Bones, Bill and the goblins witnessed their destruction.

Dumbledore's was quite prophetic, his questioning did result in his being fired as Headmaster, he was highly criticised for putting the Philosophers Stone in the school, and knowing that Quirell was after it, not removing it and firing him, he was then criticised for not closing the school when the basilisk was released. He was surprised that the questioning was carefully phrased not to bring up Voldemort or the diary, and only then started to realise that he had become a pawn in someone's chess game.

By the day after the ritual, Bones had issued orders that the suspected Death Eaters that were held in the Ministry's cells be kept in short sleeve outfits. What here staff did not know was that this was done to keep an eye on their marks, without them be aware of her scrutiny. Within two weeks of the ritual, she was able to report that all the marks had faded away completely, Voldemort was finally gone.

AN

This story ended abruptly, as the main focus was an alternate way of dealing with Voldemort, Harry and his future life was not important.

I also apologise to my readers, as my stories are normally based on using ideas/spells already in the books, i.e. no fancy spells to fill a plot hole. The horcrux destroying ritual however is such a made up spell.

I was always puzzled as to why no one queried why Voldemort did not die, especially a curse breaker like Bill, whose brother(s) should have mentioned it to him after the diary incident.

I am also thinking of doing an alternate ending where the goblins cannot remove the horcrux without

destroying the vessel, and Harry is a horcrux, but that will be a separate story.


End file.
